No es amor a primera vista
by gatita vsb
Summary: dos personas se conocen en una boda y piensan que es el ideal pero no lo es
1. La boda

Jeje ola, ola…. Bueno aquí les tengo una historia que espero que les guste y sé que me desaparecí pero necesitaba revelarme con historias aquí le va

Capitulo 1 La boda

Mi nombre el naruto uzumaki y soy el padrino de mi teme amigo sasuke les voy a dar más información sobre mi bueno …mi edad 23 ,estado soltero y vivo solo ,ahh y soy vicepresidente de la empresa uchiha y el presidente aunque no lo crean es mi amigo sasuke uchiha (edad 23)y se va a casar con una chica que conoció en una fiesta de su padre y se llama sakura haruno (edad 22) y en este momento estoy atrasado para la maldita boda por la culpa de este taxi y el maldito trafico…

Por favor…no puede apurarse estoy llegando muy tarde…dijo el chico ojiazul

Lo siento chico hago lo que puedo el trafico está muy loco dijo el taxista

Mmm...Bueno..._maldición tuve que tomar un taxi ahh bueno no me queda que esperar lo siento teme vas a tener que esperar dijo el ojiazul _

**Mientras tanto en un salón **

Ahh donde esta…espero que este dobe no llegue tarde dijo el ojinegro

Amor donde está tu amigo dijo la ojiverde

Ahh no se pero no te preocupes va a llegar..._mas le va le sino lo voy a hacer sufrir..._

Narradora: ola perdón por la interrupción pero para aclarar no sé si saben pero las letras _así _son para los pensamientos… bueno sigan.

Ahh espero que no haya en pesado aun /dándole dinero al taxista/ tome quédese con el cambio dijo el ojiazul saliendo como loco del taxi

_Ahh que bien y llegue justo a tiempo..._ ola sasuke dijo el ojiazul levantando la mano

Dónde estabas no sabes qué hora es…dijo el ojinegro a su amigo

Bueno no tienes que enojarte tanto ehh ya estoy aquí no eso es lo que cuento

Ahh bueno...ayúdame a saludar a todos...bueno solo la mitad dijo el ojinegro

Ahh no me diga que este es mi castigo ehh T.T dijo el ojiazul

Si este es ya que no se que más hacerte :] dijo el ojinegro

Bueno después de que ayude a este teme me senté estaba muy nervioso porque la verdad este teme es como mi hermano y encima me nombra como padrino...pero es un honor Jeje aunque quisiera ser yo el que me case con…

Ola naruto dijo la ojiverde

SAKURA…dijo el ojiazul cayéndose de la silla quedando medio inconsciente

Naruto…naruto despierta dijo la ojiverde

Mmm…ahh ola sakura como estas dijo el ojiazul tratando de olvidar el papelón que paso

Jajá un poco nervioso pero feliz la verdad dijo la ojiverde

Si debe ser porque…pero lo interrumpió la ojiverde

Naruto sobre lo que nos paso…solo quiero decir que…que pero la ojiverde no pudo decirlo

Si sé que es negocio de tu padre pero quiero que sepas que yo también te amo y que no se si te voy a olvidar dijo el ojiazul tratando de abrazar ala ojiverde

No…naruto por favor no lo hagas y menos hoy…lo siento ya me tengo que ir dijo la ojiverde medio que llorando y salió corriendo

Espera sakura dijo el ojiazul tratando que agarrarla pero no pudo ahh maldición dijo el ojiazul cerrando la mano muy fuerte

Bueno dobe ya va empezar….pero donde esta sakura dijo el ojinegro buscándola no la viste naruto

q-que perdón no te oí dijo el ojiazul hundido en sus pensamiento

Ahh realmente eres un baka… pregunte si no viste a sakura dijo el ojinegro mirando a su amigo porque naruto no era de esos chicos que se ponen a pensar de nada que no sea importante o malo

Si la vi creo que se fue a su cuarto dijo el ojiazul

Bueno...oye naruto que tienes dijo el ojinegro

No nada solo estoy un poco cansado dijo el ojiazul estirándose

Ahh bueno...ve siéntate que ya empieza dijo el ojinegro dando le una palmada en la espalda

Hay…si nos vemos dijo el ojiazul

En medio de la ceremonia

_Ah no sé si estoy triste o enojado pero más voy a lo triste _dijo el ojiazul mirando a toda la gente de adelante…._pero quién es esa chica es muy bella quisiera ver sus ojos…._

Mientras tanto unos asientos más adelante

_Mmm porque ciento que alguien está mirando… espero que no sea un pervertido dijo la ojiblanco mirando para atrás._

En ese mismo momento los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos fue como un flechazo a los dos pero más que todo a naruto fue como si sakura ya no existiera pero en ese mismo momento la chica se volcó

_Ahh no por favor vuelca de nuevo T.T pensó el ojiazul_

_Ayyy que chico más lindo pero sus ojos me encantan…mmm me alegro que no sea alguien feo dijo la ojiblanco _

Ola mi nombre es hinata hyuga mmm edad 22, estado soltera, soy profesora suplente porque me encantan lo niñitos y me personalidad es tímida…excepto en mis pensamiento ahí soy libre...siguiendo con la historia

Esta chica se quedo en mis pasamientos y necesitaba hablar con ella urgente quería saber cómo era ella en todo sentido y especialmente averiguar donde vivía...

_Ahora no se si utilizar mi detective o yo mismo mmm creo que mejor yo Jeje...dijo el ojiazul todo feliz_

Por favor que pasen el padrino del novio y el padrino de la novia dijo una vos por el megáfono

En ese momento el ojiazul y la ojiblanco se levantaron y los dos se pusieron más nerviosos el saber que era los dos…

_Ja… que suerte…pero creo que me puso más nervioso dijo el ojiazul_

_Ahh que suerte es el es momento de que hablemos...pero y si no lo puedo hablar y si me pongo más nerviosa aun :s dijo la ojiblanco_

Los dos "padrinos" pasaron adelante hicieron todo lo que tenían que hacer y salieron afuera…pero nadie hablo eran los dos en un silencio incomodo pero nuestro protagonista hablo al fin

Ehh ola dijo el

Ahh ola dijo ella

Mi nombre es naruto uzumaki dijo el ojiazul

_Ahh naruto que lindo nombre..._m-mi nombre es hinata hyuga

Ahh hinata es un lindo nombre y te queda Jeje dijo el ojiazul pero eso provoco que la hyuga se pusiera roja

Ahh gracias e-el tuyo t-tan bien es li-lin-lindo dijo muy nerviosa la hyuga

Jeje no te molesta si te pregunto algo dijo uzumaki

No dijo hyuga

Eres tartamuda dijo el ojiazul

Esa pregunta hico que la tímida hyuga se revelara

No soy tartamuda para que sepas y creo que eso es muy grosero de parte tuyo…adiós uzumaki dijo la hyuga muy enojada y salió corriendo

Que es-espera hinata, hi-hinata te puedes caer está muy oscuro dijo naruto corriendo

No me importa...vete y no me sigas dijo aun mas enojada la hyuga

No me voy a ir es peligroso no entiendes dijo naruto

Ahh perdón pensé que no te interesaban las tartamudas y además yo puedo cuidarme sola dijo hinata

Ayyy no hinata lo entendiste mal porque no dejas que te explique y es peligroso pueden haber huecos aquí...uuooo ahh ves lo que te digo casi me caigo dijo naruto

Ves eso te pasa por malo…. déjame solaaaa dijo la hyuga cayendo a un hueco

Hinata!! Ya voy….dijo uzumaki entrando en el hueco

Auu...

Ayyy…

Hinata…donde estas

Aquí….naruto tengo miedo

No te preocupes…ya voy

Naruto….yo no sé donde estoy

No te preocupes solo déjame quitarme lo que tengo encima

Ahh….naruto soy yo

Ves no te preocupes ya te tengo jajá

No te rías que tengo miedo

Bien espera dijo naruto sacando algo en su bolsillo

Ahh es una linternita Jeje que bonita dijo la hyuga

Sip siempre la tengo por si persigo a alguien en la noche donde hay huecos pero es algo que casi nunca hago Jeje dijo naruto

Jajá ves te hice hacer algo nuevo dijo hinata

Jajá si…ahora me vas a escuchar dijo naruto

mm..Bien pero nos podemos sentar dijo hinata

Si…bien yo te hice esa pregunta pero no era para que te enojaras…es que yo habuses hablo sin saber…no era mi intensión lo siento dijo naruto un poco triste

Ahh yo tan bien lo siento…es que…es que yo cuando estoy nerviosa no puedo hablar es un defecto mío lo siento dijo hinata

Un defecto? Yo lo hayo algo lindo Jeje dijo naruto algo sonrojado

Enserio mi papa piensa lo mismo dijo hinata algo sonrojada tan bien…Ayyy tengo frio dijo hinata temblando

Ahh toma ponte mi chamara dijo naruto

Gracias dijo ella

De nada dijo el

En ese momento los dos se callaron se quedaron pensando hasta que…

Oye hinata…sonara algo pervertido pero...dijo naruto

Pero que dime…dijo hinata algo asustada

Te puedo dar un beso dijo el muy sonrojado

Por-por que dijo ella mas sonrojada aun

Porque tengo frio y dicen que un beso calienta el cuerpo….dijo el tomando seriedad

Bueno si es para que te pongas mejor…. dijo ella

Y…dijo naruto

Bien dijo hinata

En ese momento naruto se puso encima de ella arrincolandola estaban a punto y….

Naruto…..hinata….donde están dijeron el ojinegro y la ojiverde

SAKURA...dijo la hyuga eso provoco que le diera un cabezazo al pobre naruto

Ahí están…dijo el ojinegro

Ahh me duele mi cabeza Ayyy T.T dijo naruto

Que paso dijo sasuke

Lo que paso fue que me caí y él me vino ayudar pero al bajar se resbalo y se golpeo dijo hinata asustada

Mentirosa…..dijo naruto muy bajo

Cállate o prefieres que les diga la verdad...dijo hinata muy bajo tan bien

Mmm...Bueno...dijo naruto

No se preocupen ya llame ala ambulancia y ya los sacamos dijo sakura

Bien dijo hyuga

Jajaja bueno ya vieron espero que les haya gustado jejeje por que se va a poner mejor….si quieren dejarme ideas o felicidades lo que sea manden reiewss por fa se los pido

Chausito XD


	2. despues de la caida

Ola, ola como le va ehh Jeje aquí les tengo la continuación de la historia ok?

Aquí le va

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Capitulo: 2 después de la caída**

No tenía ni idea donde estaba solo escuchaba a mi querida hinata gritándome

Flash back

Ayyy no naruto estás perdiendo sangre perdón por el golpe dijo la hyuga toda a penada

Ahh no te preocupes ya va a venir la ambulancia..._aunque me duele mucho_ T.T dijo el ojiazul

Eso te pasa por hacerte el héroe...no pudiste pedirme ayuda ehh dijo el ojinegro

Ya, ya no seas tan malo sasuke dijo la ojiverde

Hmp…dijo el ojinegro enojado

Mmm… l- la verdad fue mi culpa yo le dije a na-naruto que no me dejara sola dijo la ojiblanco

_Jajá bien se puso nerviosa al decir mi nombre Jeje viva _ pensó muy feliz el ojiazul

Joven uchiha dijo una voz, ya llego la ambulancia

Si gracias bueno teme es hora…yo...pero fue interrumpido por la hyuga

No te preocupes sasuke yo lo acompaño, si no les molesta dijo la ojiblanco

Yo creo que…iba a decir algo la ojiverde pero su futuro esposo la interrumpió

Está bien ve tu hinata…. y gracias dijo el ojinegro

D-de nada es lo último que puedo hacer…._ya que fue mi culpa _dijo la oji blanco

Bueno ya subimos a su amigo...alguien lo va acompañar dijo el señor de la ambulancia

Si yo señor dijo hinata

Bien suba dijo el señor

¡Espere! Dijo sakura por favor hinata cuida a naruto por mi si?

Bien no te preocupes _por que se preocupara tanto _pensó hinata

**En el camino**

Oye…hinata que te dijo sakura? pregunto a dolorido dijo el ojiazul

Ahh….que te cuidara….porque preguntas naruto? Dijo la ojiblanco

No…por nada…_vaya aun se preocupa por mi….pero no ella no me acompaño mejor me que dijo que mi dulzura jejeje_

_Porque me pregunto no sonó muy creíble su por nada será…..que no, no puede ser_

Oye hinata te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Si pero antes piensa ante de decírmela

Si esta vez no creo que te enojes con esta pregunta

Bien dímela

Te puedo decir dulzura?

Y-y por qué?

Bueno porque eres muy pero muy amable y además me encanta cuanto te pones nerviosa

Mmm_ Ayyy que tierno nunca pero nunca me habían dicho algo haci ni mi ex novio kiba….ahora que lo pienso el golpe lo afecto_

_Que dices si ehh…dijo el ojiazul con carita de zorrito (por que de perrito seria para kiba no creen Jeje)_

Mmm bien dijo la ojiblanco

Si gracias dulzura dijo el ojiazul con cara de picaron

D-De nada dijo súper nerviosa la hyuga

Ya llegamos lo vamos a llevar a un cuarto y de ahí le tomamos sus rayos –X dijo el señor de la ambulancia

Si gracias dijo la ojiblanco

No por favor no odio los hospitales T.T dijo el ojiazul

Lo siento jovencito tu amigo me dijo que por nada del mundo te dejar ir dijo el señor

Ahh...bueno_ maldito dobe lo voy a matar _

**En la habitación 148**

Oye dulzura me das tu numero por favor dijo el ojiazul

Claro pero dónde está tu celular? Dijo la ojiblanco

Está en mi chamara sácalo y anota tu numero por favor? Dijo el ojiazul

Claro mmm 7...0...4…6…..7….4…2…..2 ya esta dijo la ojiblanco...ohh mira de quien es esta foto

¿Foto? ¡Ahh no dulzura no la veas! Dijo el

P-Pero es sakura y está contigo y……. abrazados dijo la hyuga con ganas de llorar

No espera te lo puedo explicar dijo el ojiazul

No quiero saber me querías usar no es así? Pues sabes que no sabía que lo que me dijiste en la ambulancia era solo pura charla…pero sabes que seré tímida…p-pero no tonta adiós uzumaki dijo llorando la hyuga

No dulzura espera dijo el cayendo de la cama

¡No! Me llames así dijo ella saliendo de la habitación

No déjame explicarte dijo el pero en el momento el ascensor de cerro

¡Ahh! Mierda dijo el golpeando a la pared con tanta fuerza que su mano sangraba

Por favor señor vaya a su habitación que ahora le curamos esa herida y le hacemos sus rayos-X dijo una enfermera

Ahh…bueno dijo el

El rubio no puedo dejar de pensar en la expresión de la hyuga pasaron 2 semanas de que el salió del hospital…y decidió llamarla para poder pedir disculpas

O-Ola hinata quiero hablar contigo y…si me dejas explicarte todo…es que no puedo sacarme de mi mente y sé que estas muy herida….pero nunca quise herirte o utilizarte dijo el ojiazul

Ahh que problemático eres naruto no crees choji dijo el chico con cola

Si es verdad y deja ya de utilizar esa banana que me está dando hambre Jeje dijo un chico de pelo café largo

Ahh vamos chicos dijeron que me iban a ayudar dijo el ojiazul

Si pero siempre te dije que no andarás con esa foto no te ves patético pero…!no! nunca me haces caso no choji dijo el problemático

Si y si yo igual te dije y…dinos como era ella ehh…dijo su amigo gordito

Ahh era hermosa su pelo sus ojos me hipnotizaban dijo todo perdido el rubio

Si pero su cuerpo como era dijo el gordito

Q-Que yo no me fijo en eso dijo todo rojo el rubio

Uyy si claro si aprendiste de tu padrino pervertido dijo el problemático

B-Bueno la verdad tenía grandes delan….pero el timbre lo interrumpió

Si…ola teme dijo el rubio

Ola dobe vine a dejarte tu cosas que tenias en mi apartamento dijo el ojinegro tirando la caja en los pies del rubio

Ayyy oye ten más cuidado teme sino…dijo el rubio

Sino que…..dijo el pelinegro

Ya chicos dejen de pelear y vámonos amor dijo la ojiverde ahh ola naruto

O-Ola sakura a donde van dijo el rubio

Eso no te incumbe dijo el pelinegro

Amor….vamos a la agencia de viaje para ver adonde nos vamos de luna de miel dijo ella

Ahh bueno q-que tengan suerte dijo un poco triste el ojiazul

Si gracias dijo ella

Bueno nos vemos dobe dijo el pelinegro

Si adiós teme dijo el ojiazul cerrando la puerta

Ahh mira qué hora es choji es hora de comer dijo el problemático

Pero yo no tengo hambre dijo el gordito

Ya vámonos dijo el problemático tirando lo de su ropa

Ayyy ya nos vemos naruto dijo el gordito cerrando la puerta

Jajá gracias shikamaru dijo el ojiazul_ahora a practicar por qué no voy a dejar que algún chico me quite a mi dulzura _

**Mientras tanto en un apartamento de por ahí**

_Ahh la verdad ya pasaron 2 semanas y no puedo olvidar sus ojos…pero creo que debí quedarme a escuchar pero jejeje quiero ver cómo me con vence _

Hinata ven a almorzar dijo una vos

Si ya voy hermana dijo la ojiblanco

Y cuéntame hermana por que estas con esa cara será que conociste a alguien en especial ehh dijo hanabi

P-Porque lo dices ehh hanabi dijo hinata toda nerviosa

Ayyy porque es obvio no has salido de tu cuarto y cada rato estas "ahhhh" dijo la hyuga menor

Bueno….lo que paso fue que conocía a un chico con los ojos mas azules del mundo y el es rubio y tierno y amable y chistoso y…y dijo la hyuga

Y te gusta no? Dijo la hyuga menor

C-Como lo sabes? Dijo la hyuga

Ayyy hermana ya no soy la misma chiquilla de ante ya soy una adolecente y yo también me eh enamorado sabes? Dijo la hyuga menor

Escuche sobre amor? Dijo el genio hyuga

Ahh ola primo como estas? Ehh dijo la hyuga

Ahh un poco apurado tengo una cita así que no me esperen si? dijo el genio hyuga cerrando la puerta pero antes…ahh y después me cuentan de que hablan o le digo al tio si?

Si, si ya vete dijo la hyuga

Bueno nos vemos dijo el genio hyuga

Adiós y suerte con TenTen dijeron las dos hyugas

¡Si gracias! Dijo gritando el genio

Y me decías….dijo la hyuga menor

Ahh no me vas a dejar en paz no? Dijo la hyuga

No Jajaja así que en pieza a hablar hermanota dijo la hyuga menor

Ahh bueno…_esto va tardar por favor naruto llámame…._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Bueno que les pareció ehh jejeje se que metí a hartos personaje y parejas pero si no hay gente no hay show así que…por fa dejen sus reviews con ideas y consejos para que la haga mejor la historia nos vemos

Chausito


	3. empezamos de nuevo o no?

Hola!! Chicos y chicas, fanáticas y fanáticos Jeje

Bueno les tengo el nuevo capi sé que me tarde pero algunos deben saber cómo son las cosas…el cole…las tareas…los padres…. Y lo más importante la inspiración Jeje pero… ya no los quiero amargar así que….empiece el show…

**Capitulo: 3 empecemos de nuevo o no?**

**Y…. después mire la foto me enoje y me fui…**_**pero creo que golpeo la pared se sintió en el ascensor**_ dijo la hyuga

Ahh que tierno… parece una historia de princesas Jeje pero de las modernas…. quieres mi opinión? Dijo la hermanita

Mmm… no tengo nada que perder no? Jajaja dijo riendo la hermana mayor

Jajaja….que chistosa…pero bueno ejem…creo que deberías hablar con él y pedirle una explicación ya que te persiguió todo herido no crees? Dijo la hyuga menor

Mmm…. La verdad no lo había pensado…pero no tengo su número dijo la hyuga

Ayyy hermana mira el chico es muy lindo al igual que su carácter y que tu lo llamaría antes que otra zorra te lo quite dijo la hyuga menor

Otra que!!!! Dijo su papa

Ahh papa estabas aquí yo...yo no...No te...te vi jejeje dijo toda nerviosa la hyuga menor

Ven aquí jovencita dijo el hyuga mayor tironeándola de la oreja

Ayyy papa me lastimas….Ayyy Ayyy…. Papa perdón dijo medio llorando la hyuga menor

_Uyy creo que mejor me voy….Jeje pobre mi hermana después le doy mi postre….y tiene razón….aun que no lo había pensado me lo pueden quitar y además es el único chico que me ha dicho dulzura…._ahhhh pensó la hyuga

Mientras tanto en otro departamento 

Ahh me canse de practicar la voy a llamar ahora mismo dijo todo decidido el ojiazul

.tuuuu sonido del teléfono

_Ola…_dijo la hyuga

o-**ola hinata este s-soy nartuo diré naruto….**_**porque estoy tan nervioso**_** pensó el uzumaki**

**Ahh ola naruto jajá**_**….uyy que tierno está nervioso…**_**.que quieres dijo la hyuga haciendo se la enojada**

**Essttteee…bueno uffff quería saber si nos podemos encontrar en el parque central a la 6:00 ehh por favor déjame explicarte si…?dijo el ojiazul muy triste**

**Mmm….bueno pero llega puntual porque si no te veo me voy escuchaste dijo la hyuga **

**Si!!! Muy bien vas a ver no te voy a defraudar….entonces nos vemos chau dijo muy feliz el chico rubio**

**Siiii!!!!! Vvaaaamooossss…. le voy a ver yuujjjuu Jajaja….uyy pero como le explico ahh que complicado…..a ver, a ver vamos naruto piensa…ahh ya se voy a llamar al viejo pervertido es si que es un experto dijo el rubio mientras marcaba los números**

**Mientras tanto en el otro apartamento **

**Siiii!!!!!!!!!! Me llamo y nos vamos a ver en el parque yeah jajá ahh…que feliz me siento dijo tirando se ala cama la hyuga…pero ella se levanto rápidamente y dijo….pero como voy a actuar cuando lo vea y…además me tengo que alistar solo tengo 4 hora uyy no mejor me apuro…**

**Hermana me debes una bien grande por….dijo la hyuga menor mientras abría la puerta pero se quedo impresionada…que ¡!!! Estas haciendo mira tú cuarto cuando se entere papa te va a matar**

**Ayyy no por favor hermana no le digas y ayúdame a elegir que me voy a poner para ir a ver a naruto dijo la hyuga**

**Que escuche bien lo llamaste!!!!! Dijo emocionada la hyuga menor**

**No mucho mejor el me llamo a mi jajá!!!! Dijo más feliz la hyuga**

**Uyy entonces que estamos esperando apuremos nos dijo la hyuga menor **

**Mientras tanto en el otro apartamento **

**Aja aja…si y eso es todo si…gracias pervertido jajá si ya se te debo un trago dijo el ojiazul….bueno ahora tengo que ver que me pongo ya falta 1 hora mejor me apuro que me tengo que vanar y no puedo llegar tarde si no se me va mi dulzura**

**30 minutos después**

**Listo jajá y lo bueno que es el parque queda al frente de mi departamento jajá ahora no hay forma de que llegue tarde dijo todo feliz el uzumaki**

**(Autora): después de 20 minutos esperando de más naruto está muy nervioso porque su "dulzura" no llegaba **

_**Ahh por favor dulzura no me dejes plantado no ahora vamos….**_**pensó el rubio**

**N-naruto que haces echado en la banca en vez de estar parado esperándome dijo muy disque enojada la hyuga (si no sabe que es disque es: echa)**

**Uyy hinata dijo cayendo el rubio….Auu eso dolió**

**Ven dame tu mano te ayudo jajá dijo la peli azul riéndose**

**Oye no es chisto…dijo el rubio pero quedo impresionado con la ojiblanco**

**Que pasa tengo algo un bicho…ahh dijo la ojiazul**

**No….es que estas hermosa dulzura…digo hinata dijo el ojiazul**

**Jajá gracias caballero…pero basta de alago a lo que vinimos por favor dijo seria la hyuga**

**Ohh si pero antes dijo el rubio quitándole un beso ala hyuga**

**(Autora): el beso fue para ellos como si hubiera durado 1 hora pero la verdad duro menos 1 minuto **

_**Ayyy no vamos hinata vuelve no te dejes llevar bueno ya te dejarte pero….NO **_**dijo la hyuga empujado al rubio**

**Oye….dijo triste el rubio por que dijo no**

**Basta y explícame de una vez dijo la hyuga antes de desmayarse**

**Bien…lo que pasa es que antes de que sasuke conociera a sakura fuimos novios y terminamos pero….pasaron dos meses y por casualidad nos encontramos en el mismo bar y sakura se enamoro de él y el de ella y yo trate de evitarlo pero…dijo el ojiazul triste**

**No pudiste evitarlo no? Dijo también triste la ojiblanco **

**Si…pero después te vi y fue como si ella y el ya no existieran y solo quiera saber cómo te llamaba y conocerte y poder salir contigo….porque para mí lo que siento por ti es….amor a primera vista dijo el rubio tratando de animarla**

**Yo…yo no sé qué decir dijo la hyuga**

**Solo di que si y empezamos de nuevo ehh dijo el uzumaki **

**Mmm….bien pero...dijo ella**

**Pero que…dijo el **

**Como amigos para que nos coscamos bien? Dijo la hyuga**

**Ahh supongo que es lo mejor….**_**aunque yo quiero besarte otra vez T.T **_** pensó el uzumaki**

**Jajá bien ahora que hacemos ehh dijo la ojiblanco **

**Qué tal si… mmm…ahh ya se ven….apúrate dijo naruto jalando ala ojiblanco de la mano **

**Ayyy adónde vamos ehh dijo hinata**

**Jajaja es un secreto…pero no te tiene que quejar ahhhh dijo naruto**

**Mmm…bien dijo hinata….**_**uyy espero que no me lleve a un cuarto uyy que pervertida ahh X0**_

**Bien….taxi!!! Entra hinata dijo el rubio **

**Ahh si…dijo la peli azul**

**Cuidado...buenas noche a la calle urochima dijo el rubio **

**Bien enseguida señor…supongo que van a ese restaurante no? dijo el conductor**

**Si...señor gracias y lo más rápido posible dijo el rubio **

**Vamos a ir a un restaurante….pe...pero a cual ehh dijo la peli azul**

**Jejeje quisiera pero no te voy de decir jejeje dijo el rubio con cara de pícaro**

**Ahhhh….dijo la peli azul**

**Ya llegamos señorito dijo el conductor**

**Ahh si gracias baja hinata dijo el rubio**

**Si….**_**en donde estamos no me ubico…mmm **_**pensó la peli azul**

**Jajaja si gracias eso espero jajá dijo el rubio**

_**Mmm…que le habrá dicho **_**pensó la hyuga**

**Flash back**

**Suerte chico tu novia no está nada mal ehh dijo el conductor **

**Si quisiera pero no es mi novia dijo el rubio **

**Pero…y porque estas con ella dijo el conductor **

**Bueno ella va hace mi futura novia Jajaja deberás dijo el rubio**

**Entonces suerte jajá dijo el conductor**

**Jajaja si gracias eso espero joajana dijo el rubio**

**Fin del flash back**

**Bien hinata este lugar es perfecto para poder festejar dijo el rubio**

**Si de verdad dijo la peli azul **

**Ven entremos…..viejo ya volví dijo el rubí**

**Ahh naruto cuanto tiempo que no vienes…Jajaja dijo el chef**

**Ahh es que tenía mucho trabajo jajá…..ave cuanto tiempo…ahh si 2 semanas dijo el rubio **

_**Un momento……….hace 2 semanas que no me veía seria por mi? **_** Pensó la peli azul**

**Veo que vienes con alguien no? Dijo el chef **

**Ahh si ella es….dijo el rubio **

**Hinata mi nombre el hinata hyuga mucho gusto dijo la hyuga **

**No señorita el gusto es mío dijo el chef**

**Jejeje bien me muero de hambre así que…a comer no? Jajaja dijo naruto **

**Ooohhh si y el primer plato va por la casa ehh? Dijo el chef**

**Qué bien no es así hinata? Dijo naruto **

**Ahh si ya me ubico con mi mama veníamos a comer dijo la hyuga**

**Shhhuuu ya se lo mas delicioso del mundo para mí el poderoso dijo el rubio**

**¡RAMEN! Gritaron los dos **

**Jajaja que chistoso dijo hinata**

**Si Jajaja….lo ciento no lo resisto dijo el rubio**

**De que……dijo la hyuga **

**De esto dijo el rubio y….la beso **

_**No otra vez no vamos hinata reacciona por favor no no……dijo hyuga **_

**Por favor dime qué quieres ser mi novia ehh por favor hinata lo siento pero….no puedo verte y no besarte por favor dime que si dijo el rubio **

**Yo…..no por favor dame tiempo si….yo también te amo pero…tengo que pensar bien….mira naruto apenas te conozco y tu ya quieres ser mi novio dijo la hyuga **

**Jeje si este entiendo….no digo esta bien que pienses así Jeje….bueno yo este me tengo que ir dijo naruto salió caminando y justo estaba lloviendo **

****

**Bueno solo queda por decir continuara….Jajaja por favor dejen sus reviews y con sus comentarios bien nos vemos chausito **


End file.
